A Warlord's Tears
by HeatherRoseIV
Summary: Garmadon family oneshot, based upon Ninjago: The Movie.


Her hand, slender but strong from the many battles she had fought, stayed in mine as we stood at the edge of the water. Smoke filled the air, and flames still crackled on the field of destruction behind us.

But across the misty water, the sky was clear and blue. Verdant hills provided a backdrop for the city below. Towers rose up as if trying to outdo the surrounding mountains, and the faint rush of traffic and city noise could be vaguely heard across the still water.

Ninjago City truly was a magnificent sight.

And it would be all the more glorious when I rebuilt it to match the vision in my head.

Black towers rising above the other buildings, dark warships in the harbor, and a smokey fog to hover constantly over the frightened residents, blocking out the sun's joyful rays.

It would be everything I had always dreamed of.

My own city.

Garmadon City.

My gaze dropped to the bundle in my left arms. A cheerful little face peeped out of the green blankets he was wrapped in. Strangely, he reminded me of my own baby pictures, although maybe not as creepy. But then again, not so strangely.

He was my son, after all.

A chill ran through me at the thought.

My own son.

My heir.

He would grow up to be the greatest warlord Ninjago had ever seen… second only to myself, of course.

"Koko." I spoke at last.

She turned her eyes on me. I almost forgot what I was about to say. Her smile and the way the breeze blew her gorgeous red hair distracted me. As always, it reminded me of why we had fallen in love in the first place. She was beautiful as she was deadly in battle.

"Garmadon?" She was a bit slow to respond, and I saw a distant look in her eyes. She had been deep in thought.

"Isn't it magnificent, Koko?" I motioned my free hand in the direction of Ninjago City, echoing my earlier thought.

Her only reply was a small nod, as she waited for me to go on.

"And it will be even better when I have recreated it into my own vision." I gave her hand a squeeze, looking down at the baby again. "Lloyd here is the future. And we will build his future on the ashes of that city."

I felt my face break into a sadistic smile. "Garmadon City."

Then I couldn't help myself. I threw back my head and laughed. It was a creepy, evil laugh, but I had grown used to it.

It felt refreshing.

Tiny Lloyd wriggled in my arms and echoed my laughter in his small, shrill voice. I turned my attention back to him, and we smiled at each other.

_You're going to be a fine warlord someday,_ I thought as I jiggled him playfully. _Already your evil laugh is just like a teeny weeny little version of mine!_

I looked up at Koko. But her smile had disappeared, and her eyes filled with sadness.

My confident feeling faded.

Why was she so sad?

My dream was about to be fulfilled, and our son would have everything the son of a warlord should have. Lloyd could have whatever he wanted. He could have it all.

"Garmadon…" Koko took in a deep breath. The sadness filled her voice as much as it did her eyes. "This… this is not the life I wanted for Lloyd."

I could only stare at her, speechless.

What was she talking about?

Gently, she took the baby from my arms, cradling him in her own. "The life of a warlord is not what I want for my son. Our son."

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out.

Koko's voice was thick with sadness… almost choked up. "I'm sorry, Garmadon."

I could do nothing but stand and stare as the warrioress I loved so much climbed into a small boat, pushed it off the gravelly bank, and floated slowly away across the water, toward Ninjago City.

The last thing I saw before the little boat faded into the mist was the back of her helmet and bright hair, and the tiny face of my son. Tears filled his large green eyes as he watched me.

Then he was gone.

She was gone.

I could have called my backup army. They were waiting on my command, ready to obey my every order.

I could have gone after the little boat.

I could have attacked Ninjago City, torn it down brick by brick, piece by piece, until I held my son in my arms again.

I could have gotten revenge right then and there.

But I didn't.

Instead, I stood on the pebbled shore, staring at the mist long after the boat was gone, my sword dropping from my limp hand with a clang. Rain began to patter on the stones around me. My eyes burned and smoldered. Tears of flame streamed down my darkened face.

I didn't even try to stop them.


End file.
